Rebirth of Tails Doll
by darkfluxomega
Summary: Dr. Eggman prepares his largest plan ever to defeat Sonic once and for all. Luckily, his two old friends Ray and Mighty have returned around this time. But even with their help, can Sonic defeat the Tails Doll?
1. Reunion

In the deepest reaches of the Eggman Empire, Dr. Eggman toiled away, night after night, studying each of his battles with Sonic and his friends. No longer would he summon a monster or a giant robot without an overall strategy to finally defeat that blasted hedgehog himself. Eggman knew that Sonic was already a threat on his own, but with his ever growing list of friends, that pesky hedgehog was more than he ever bargained for. Eggman took careful notation of his past attempts. He was surprised at how much he had forgotten over the years. After many days of careful studying, Eggman leaned back on his chair and gave a loud laugh.

"Muhahaha! This new plan possibly cannot fail! Sonic, you shall finally be defeated, and the glorious Eggman Empire will begin!" Eggman looked at his list of essential items he needed, and went straight to work on building and reviving robots to carry out his evil plan.

Sonic was running along at full speed, like usual. The rush of the wind against him excited him, and he felt the need to push himself even harder. Sonic turned a corner and found himself at a dead end. It didn't matter much to him, because he found one of the most powerful items in the known universe, a 1up, with its ability to save Sonic and his friends from death.

Sonic turned and prepared to run off when he saw a shadow pass over him. He ran out of the dead-end and saw a red figure running along the mountain above him. Sonic rolled up into a ball and spin dashed to the top of the wall. He reached the ledge with ease and proceeded to chase the red figure. Sonic was right behind it in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Sonic, long time no see," the red figure called back.

"Right back at ya," Sonic responded, to him. The red figure was none other than Mighty the Armadillo. Sonic sped up a bit so that he and Mighty were neck and neck. "So where ya been buddy?"

"Here and there. Just wanted to get out and see the world. I've explored most of it, I think, but still got a ways to go."

Sonic looked around for a bit. "Hey, where's Ray?" he asked Mighty.

Mighty shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't he with you Mighty?"

"He was at first, but then I got captured by Dr. Robotnik."

"Actually, we refer to him as Eggman now," Sonic interrupted.

"Really?" Mighty paused to laugh. "Well, anyways, I'm sure Knuckles and Vector have told you all about our adventures. Vector asked me to join his detective agency, but I said, 'No, thanks.' I decided to continue with my quest to see the world, but without Ray or anyone else it was kinda lonely."

"Aw, I missed you too Mighty," a voice above them said. It was Ray, floating down to join Sonic and Mighty. "How's it been guys?"

"Ray! You're back too?" Sonic said, delighted. Two of his best friends had returned on the same day. "Mighty here was just about to tell me of his amazing adventures."

"They're not that amazing," Mighty responded. "At least, not compared to what you and the others have done."

"Yeah, I can't believe you stopped the Ark from crashing into the planet," Ray chipped in.

"Nothing big," Sonic told them. "Hey, why don't we go back into town? I'm sure you guys would want to relax some after all your adventures around the world. You can also meet all of your old friends and some new ones too."

"Sounds like a plan!" Mighty and Ray said. The three friends ran off to meet the others in Station Square, finally finished construction after the Chaos incident.

Eggman pulled a ratty old doll from storage. He fixed it up a little bit and suspended it in one of his revitalization machines. After a few days suspended in this state, the doll finally opened its neon red eyes. The Tails Doll was reborn.


	2. Coming Together

A bright light was suddenly cast on a trio of shady looking characters. The one in the middle character, assumed to be the leader of the trio, took a step back and lifted his arm to the light.

"Crikey mate, that was unnecessary. Nearly took out my eyes."

The figure to the left of the leader pulled out a bomb from seemingly nowhere.

"Where is it boss?! I'll blow up whatever is disturbing you!"

"Patience Bean, we're here on a job. We don't want to look unprofessional now do we?" the last figure said, holding Bean back and preventing him from lighting his bomb.

"Bark's right Bean. Hold yourself mate until the proceedings are over."

Eggman's voice came booming in through the nearby loudspeakers, and a very old screen lit up in front of the trio, showing the doctor addressing them.

"So sorry gentlemen, but I could not have the location of my real base located yet. I'm putting the finishing touches on a special project I'm working on." Eggman waited a little bit, and seeing the trio's annoyed faces he quickly moved on.

"Right. I have a special job for you. I will pay you $100 dollars for any helpful and definite information you have about these precious gems." Eggman held up a light gray diamond shaped jewel. "If you actually find one, I'll pay you $1000."

"Don't bluff with me, I already know about the Chaos Emeralds," the leader interrupted. "Now, how about you pay $1000 for information and $10000 for a Chaos Emerald."

Eggman slammed his fist onto his nearby desk. "How dare you make such ludicrous demands to me!"

"Alright then mates. Let's take this Chaos Emerald and be on our merry way." The leader started tossing a light blue Emerald into the air and catching it, toying with the doctor.

"No! Wait! I'll pay your price," Eggman exclaimed after seeing it within his reach. There were not nearly enough of his robots there to take the Emerald by force, and he rather have the trio work with him instead of against him.

"Alright then. Mates, present your Emeralds." Bark pulled out a purple Emerald, and Bean a dark Blue one. "As for the other Emeralds, they have reached my old mate Sonic by now. Mighty and Ray have been carrying them for quite a while now. So then mate, that'll be $33000. Now. Or me and my mates blow up one of your robot factories."

Bean started to giggle uncontrollably as he held the detonater in his hand. "C'mon boss, let me blow it up now. Just a little?"

Eggman was stunned by this turn of events. He tapped a few buttons and the money appeared in front of the trio. He thought to himself, 'That was amazing. I'm glad I got these three.'

"Now, Fang, I have one last request. Join me in taking the last three Chaos Emeralds. I'll pay you $3000 more after the mission is over. I'll contact you when the mission is on. Dismissed."

Eggman turned the transmission of and laughed hysterically as he sat back down.

"My plan is going better and faster than I expected! I'll surely defeat that pesky hedgehog this time!"

A pink hedgehog sighed as she stared out the window to the clouds. "When will you return? It's boring without you around at all."

The hedgehog turned away when suddenly a typhoon seems to sweep in even though it was a clear sunny day. Sonic stood outside her window.

"Hi Amy. You wouldn't answer the door, and I can't think of anywhere else where my old friends can stay for the meantime."

Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and gave him a nice bonk on the head. "That's still no excuse for your behavior. Hmph." Amy started dusting herself off. "So who's your friends?"

"Hello," Mighty and Ray both said as they followed Sonic in through the window.

"Mighty, Ray, this is Amy. Amy, Mighty and Ray."

"Hello to both of you." Amy did a small curtsy to them. "We should throw them a party Sonic. It's been a while since we've all been together anyways."

"Ok, if you say so Amy. I'll go and invite everyone." Sonic jumped through the window and ran off to tell everyone he knew.

"That Sonic won't stay still for even a second will he? Well, anyways, make yourselves at home." Amy went off to clean up after Sonic's arrive blew everything off the shelves.

"Hey, I found these in my travels," Mighty said, pulling out a red and green Chaos Emeralds.

"Me too. It seems to give off a weird power." Ray pulled out the final Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Should we tell Sonic? They look important."

"Nah, its fine. They're probably worthless anyways. Let's not bother them with such things." Ray put away his Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah, you're right. How important can they be?" Mighty put his Emeralds away as well. They sat back and waited for the party to start.

Eggman burst in through the door leading to where the Tails Doll is kept. "I wish there was a little more time to make sure you obay my every command, but you'll survive until I need you no more. We attack Sonic and his friends tonight!"

The eyes to the Tails Doll burned bright for a second, then faded away as the doll awaited the evening.


End file.
